eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Núna
|conductor = Frank McNamara|position = 15th|points = 31|previous = Nætur|next = Sjúbídú|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|image = Ic95.jpg}}'''Núna ("Now") '''was the Icelandic entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1995 in Dublin performed by Bo Halldórsson. A ballad, the narrator tells their lover to enjoy what they have in the present. It performed 7th on the night, following Russia and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 31 points. Lyrics |-| Icelandic= Núna, ef þú vilt, mun nóttin elska þig af líf’ og sál Núna, ef þú vilt, hún ber, af vörum þér, sín leyndarmál Núna, ef þú vilt, mun ástin snerta augu þín svo djúp og blá, já Núna, ef þú vilt, njótum þess að elsk’ og þrá Ó, ég veit allt tekur enda, fellur regn á grænan skóg Og á meðan þú ert hjá mér, vil ég elska með þér nóg Þessi nótt er fyrir okkur, þessi koss er handa þér Hann mun ljóm’ í gegnum tárin, þegar loks að morgn’ ég fer Núna, ef þú vilt, mun nóttin elska þig af líf’ og sál Núna, ef þú vilt, hún ber, af vörum þér, sín leyndarmál Núna, ef þú vilt, mun ástin snerta augu þín svo djúp og blá, já Núna, ef þú vilt (Njótum þess að elsk’ og þrá) Njótum þess að elsk’ og þrá, já Núna, ef þú vilt, mun nóttin elska þig af líf’ og sál Núna, ef þú vilt, hún ber, af vörum þér, sín leyndarmál Ó, núna, ef þú vilt, mun ástin snerta augu þín svo djúp og blá, já Núna, ef þú vilt, njótum þess að elsk’ og þrá Núna, ef þú vilt, njótum þess að elsk’ og þrá |-| Translation= Now, if you want, the night will love you body and soul Now, if you want, it will carry your secrets from your lips Now, if you want, love will touch your eyes so deep and blue, yes Now, if you want, we will love and desire Oh, I know that all things come to an end, rain falls on green woods And while you’re with me, I want to love you a lot This night is ours, this kiss is for you It will shed light on your tears, when in the morning I depart Now, if you want, the night will love you body and soul Now, if you want, it will carry your secrets from your lips Now, if you want, love will touch your eyes so deep and blue, yes Now, if you want (We will love and desire) We will love and desire, yes Now, if you want, the night will love you body and soul Now, if you want, it will carry your secrets from your lips Oh, now, if you want, love will touch your eyes so deep and blue, yes Now, if you want, we will love and desire Now, if you want, we will love and desire Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Category:Iceland Category:20th Century Eurovision